


Hwitae & Their Chaotic Friends

by Cactushyogi



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, No angst because I have a soft heart, Social Media AU, Twitter AU, chat fic, hwitae is soulmates, kai is in cp 2, uh hopefully funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cactushyogi/pseuds/Cactushyogi
Summary: Welcome to another chat fic. Taeyang is a confident gay and Hwiyoung is... Hwiyoung.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Seokwoo | Rowoon, Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, so I'm sorry if there are any grammatical error.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tallboi: I thought he was straight when I first met him though
> 
> Sunshine: Bro we met at a pride parade
> 
> Tallboi: But you looked Idk, straight?

**Hwiprince** : I'm bored

**Sunshine** : Hi bored, I'm Taeyang

**Hwiprince** : ...you and your dad jokes *sighs*

**Sunshine** : ;)  
 **Sunshine** : Anyway I'm coming to your salon tomorrow. Will you be there?

**Hwiprince** : Tae, it's MY salon. Of course I'll be there

**Sunshine** : I know, but just incase :/

**Hwiprince** : You're a famous youtuber & dancer, why you always choose my small salon?

**Sunshine** : Yeah right a small salon. Hwi your salon is freaking famous. You ARE famous

**Hwiprince** : But it is a small salon!

**Sunshine** : .....

**Hwiprince** : Okay okay do whatever you want -.-

**Sunshine** : Aw you're cute

**Hwiprince** : Omg shut up

* * *

_Yoo Taeyang_ | **@yoursunshine**

I suddenly want to have my own kids

_Kim Seokwoo_ | **@Row_on**

 **@yoursunshine** dude what

_Lee Sanghyuk_ | **@dawoooon**

 **@yoursunshine** Little Taeyang oh my god no thank you

_Marsha_ | **@marshoe**

 **@yoursunshine** I'm right here if you need a wife ;)

_Lee Sanghyuk_ | **@dawoooon**

 **@marshoe** Karen, he's gay

* * *

  
**_ Weird Ass Men _ **

**Wondawon** : Your followers are uncultured swine **@sunshine**

**Sunshine** : what

**Wondawon** : I can't believe it. They thought you were straight!!!

**Youngdad** : Maybe a new follower?

**Wondawon** : Maybe but still

**Leoyoon** : He's literally the gayest person I've ever met

**Tallboi** : I thought he was straight when I first met him though

**Sunshine** : Bro we met at a pride parade

**Tallboi** : But you looked Idk, straight?

**Sunshine** : I wore a RAINBOW headband

**Tallboi** : WELL YOU STILL LOOKED STRAIGHT

**Wondawon** : Dumb people like **@tallboi** apparently exist

* * *

_ **Unnatural Family** _

**Hwiprince** : I'm bored

**Chapricorn** : Hi bored, I'm Chani

**Hwiprince** : Oh fuck not you too

**Rap_God** : Y'all please shut up and let me sleep in peace

**Chapricorn** : Rest in peace?

**Rap_God** : Can't you read or what

**Hwiprince** : It's 11am

**Rap_God** : And your point is?

**Foxseong** : My motherly sense is tingling

**Chapricorn** : One of your child is using a bad word **@hwiprince**

**Foxseong** : You're still a CHILD Hwiyoung!!!

**Hwiprince** : I am not!  
 **Hwiprince** : **@chapricorn** he's the child! His twitter username is manCHILD

**Chapricorn** : I'm not!

**Rap_god** : Yeah, you're a baby

* * *

_Youngkyun_ | **@fantasyprince**

I hate my friends

_Kang Chanhee_ | **@manchild**

 **@fantasyprince** we hate you too

_Juho_ | **@BaekZuho**

 **@fantasyprince** You LOVE us


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoo Taeyang | @yoursunshine
> 
> Taeyang x Kai Dance Collaboration
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ur4dLy0ozRQ

_Youngkyun_ | **@fantasyprince**

Look who's here! **@yoursunshine**

_*Picture: a selfie with Taeyang*_

_Mary W_ | **@unholymary**

 **@fantasyprince** OMG IT'S TAEYANG

_Yoo Taeyang_ | **@yoursunshine**

 **@fantasyprince** My hair look amazing wow

_Youngkyun_ | **@fantasyprince**

 **@yoursunshine** Your hair is always flawless Taeyang wdym

_Yoo Taeyang_ | **@yoursunshine**

 **@fantasyprince** well yeah thanks to you. You're an amazing hairstylist

_Youngkyun_ | **@fantasyprince**

 **@yoursunshine** You're too kind Taeyang!

_Yoo Taeyang_ | **@yoursunshine**

 **@fantasyprince** only to you ;)

_Kim J_ | **@jijiyeon**

 **@yoursunshine @fantasyprince** my OTP

_Youngkyun_ | **@fantasyprince**

 **@yoursunshine** SHUT UPPP

* * *

**_Unnatural Family_ **

**Chapricorn** : **@hwiprince** STOP FLIRTING IN FRONT OF MY SALAD

**Foxseong** : Chani, you hate salad

**Chapricorn** : Salad is disgusting  
**Chapricorn** : BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT

**Rap_God** : Someone is jelly huh

**Hwiprince** : Shut up fetus

**Foxseong** : Okay first, salad. Now jelly. Why are we talking about foods

**Hwiprince** : ....

**Rap_God** : ....

**Chapricorn** : ....

**Foxseong** : what

* * *

_Kim Inseong_ | **@foxyseong**

Kids these days are weird

_Youngkyun_ | **@fantasyprince**

 **@foxyseong** Ok boomer

_Kang Chanhee_ | **@manchild**

 **@foxyseong** Ok boomer

_Juho_ | **@BaekZuho**

 **@foxyseong** Ok boomer

_Kim Inseong_ | **@foxyseong**

 **@fantasyprince @manchild @BaekZuho** WOW THE DISRESPECT

* * *

_Yoo Taeyang_ | **@yoursunshine**

Taeyang x Kai Dance Collaboration

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ur4dLy0ozRQ>

_Justin_ | **@notbieber**

 **@yoursunshine** YO WHAT

_K.Jaeyoon_ | **@Yoon_jae**

 **@yoursunshine** congratulations!!!

_Kim Youngbin_ | **@coolbean**

 **@yoursunshine** I'm so proud of you Taeyang!!

_Sohee_ | **@seosohee**

 **@yoursunshine** TAEYANG AND KAI OMG IS THIS HEAVEN

* * *

**Hwiprince** : TAEYANG WHAT THE HELL  
**Hwiprince** : YOU NEVER TOLD ME THAT YOU AND KAI-

**Sunshine** : We're not dating I swear

**Hwiprince** : GOD DAMMIT TAEYANG YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT

**Sunshine** : Sorryyy I didn't tell you. I forgot:(  
**Sunshine** : And the reason why my friends know about this because they're friends with Kai

**Hwiprince** : I don't care I'm mad at u

**Sunshine** : Noo, don't be mad Hwi:(

* * *

_Youngkyun_ | **@fantasyprince**

Congrats **@yoursunshine**

_Yoo Taeyang_ | **@yoursunshine**

 **@fantasyprince** I thought you are mad at me?

_Youngkyun_ | **@fantasyprince**

 **@yoursunshine** So what, I can't be happy for you?

_Yoo Taeyang_ | **@yoursunshine**

 **@fantasyprince** ....don't do this to me

_Lilly_ | **@itslillynotlily**

 **@fantasyprince @yoursunshine** IDK WHAT IS GOING ON BUT MY HEART IS CRYING

* * *

_**Weird Ass Men** _

**Youngdad** : What's going on **@sunshine** between you and your boy?

**Leoyoon** : Wait what's wrong with them?

**Tallboi** : Idk and btw congrats Tae!

**Wondawon** : Spill the tea bitch **@sunshine**

**Sunshine** : You guys are annoying

**Leoyoon** : You love us

**Sunshine** : ...true  
**Sunshine** : Anyway, Hwi is mad at me because I didn't tell him about my collaboration with Kai

**Youngdad** : You forgot to tell him right

**Sunshine** : ....

**Tallboi** : Yoo Taeyang wtf

**Sunshine** : I KNOW I'M DUMB NOW HELP ME

**Leoyoon** : *sighs*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click the link yall


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxseong: One of my mutual on twitter had the audacity to tweet that pineapple on pizza is a blessing ewwww
> 
> Rap_God: Wtf it's disgusting
> 
> Foxseong: Well it’s simply a matter of preference… but it's still a fucking crime

_Yoo Taeyang_ | **@yoursunshine**

We're okay now! 

*Picture: A selfie, Hwiyoung is busy choosing a cake in the background*

_Kim Seokwoo_ | **@Row_on**  
**@yoursunshine** I want a cake too:(

_Sohee_ | **@seosohee**  
**@Row_on** I'LL BUY IT FOR YOU, ANYTHING YOU WANT MY LOVE

_Kim Jongin_ | **@d_kai**  
**@yoursunshine** your bf?

_Yoo Taeyang_ | **@yoursunshine**  
**@d_kai** nope

_Kai_ | **@d_kai**  
**@yoursunshine** well, he's pretty cute 

_Yoo Taeyang_ | **@yoursunshine**  
**@d_kai** dude sorry but he's off limit 

_Kim J_ | **@jijiyeon**

 **@yoursunshine @d_kai @fantasyprince** OMG OMG OMG 

* * *

**Sunshine** : What do you think of Kai

  
**Hwiprince** : He's lowkey cute

**Sunshine** : Wow really

**Hwiprince** : What, I love cute men

**Sunshine** : Am I not cute enough?!

**Hwiprince** : YOU ARE ASKING ME WHAT I THINK ABOUT KAI

**Sunshine** : YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION

**Hwiprince:** WHAT QUESTION

**Sunshine:**....

**Hwiprince:** Ooh the " am I not cute enough? " Question?

**Sunshine:** Yea

**Hwiprince:** Oops my client is here gotta blast

**Sunshine:** HWIYOUNG 

* * *

_K.Jaeyoon_ | **@yoon_jae**  
Pineapple on pizza is a blessing

_Lee Sanghyuk_ | **@dawoooon**  
**@yoon_jae** pineapple on pizza is a CURSE

* * *

_**Unnatural Family** _

**Foxseong** : One of my mutual on twitter had the audacity to tweet that pineapple on pizza is a blessing ewwww

**Rap_God** : Wtf it's disgusting

**Foxseong** : Well it’s simply a matter of preference… but it's still a fucking crime

**Hwiprince** : It's not too bad though?

**Chapricorn** : Hwiyoung you disgusting piece of shit wtf

* * *

_Kang Chanhee_ | **@manchild**  
Need a new friend who dislike pineapple on pizza because that thing is pure evil

_Youngkyun_ | **@fantasyprince**  
**@manchild** fuck you too bro

* * *

_**Weird Ass Men** _

**Wondawon** : Please don’t talk to me, I’m dealing with some stuff

**Sunshine** : K

**Leoyoon** : Ok

**Tallboi** : Ok

**Wondawon** : Wow I hate you all

**Youngdad** : What did you do

**Wondawon** : Nothing

**Youngdad** : Bullshit. You’ve got that I-did-something-stupid aura

**Leoyoon** : pfft

**Sunshine** : Where are you? **@wondawon**

**Wondawon** : Youngbin's house

**Youngdad** : WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE

**Wondawon** : Your mom invite me for dinner 

**Youngdad** : My mom just texted me that she like my new rainbow shoes  
**Youngdad** : what the hell is she talking about, Dawon?

**Wondawon** : ...Do I look like I know?

**Youngdad** : I'm gonna fucking kill you

**Leoyoon** : FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

* * *

_Youngkyun_ | **@fantasyprince**  
A cute soft boyfriend would be nice

_Yoo Taeyang_ | **@yoursunshine**  
**@fantasyprince** Oh hello I'm here


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wontae | @yourboiwontae  
> @BaekZuho Dude, aren't you supposed to be asleep?
> 
> Juho | @BaekZuho  
> @yourboiwontae I'm supposed to be a lot of things but I live to disappoint

**Hwiprince** : Yoo Taeyang!!!  
 **Hwiprince** : Tae god dammit  
 **Hwiprince** : YOU NEED TO THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK  
 **Hwiprince** : Or type or whatever  
 **Hwiprince** : Taeeee

**Sunshine** : New phone, who r u

**Hwiprince** : I hate you

**Sunshine** : No you don't  
 **Sunshine** : Hwi?  
 **Sunshine** : Shit are you mad fr  
 **Sunshine** : Hwiyoung:((((

**Hwiprince** : New phone, who r u

**Sunshine** : .....

**Hwiprince** : Someone's sulking

**Sunshine** : Pfft I'm not sulking

**Hwiprince** : Aw cute

**Sunshine** : Yeah like you

* * *

**_Unnatural Family_ **

**Hwiprince** : GJFFKYKYGDJLCLYFKYHDYSS

**Rap_God** : U ok, Hwi?

**Hwiprince** : I'm not dead so yeah I'm ok

**Foxseong** : I like how your ok standard is ‘not dead’

**Hwiprince** : Anyway  
 **Hwiprince** : HSHDHEJXJEJDJEJJDNEJS

**Chapricorn** : Wtf 

**Hwiprince** : Istg Yoo Taeyang will be the death of me

* * *

**Rap_God** : What did you do

**Sunshine** : ???

**Rap_God** : Dude, you broke Hwiyoung

**Sunshine** : wHAT

**Rap_God** : _< Image Attached>_  
 **Rap_God** : SEE

**Sunshine** : Aw he's cute

**Rap_God** : Just date him you coward

**Sunshine** : I'm NOT a coward  
 **Sunshine** : I'm just waiting for the right moment

**Rap_God** : Right moment, my ass

**Sunshine** : What ass are u talking about?

**Rap_God** : Istg bitch

**Sunshine** : Oooh your flat ass?

**Rap_God** : Blocked

**Sunshine** : Wait unblock me

 **Sunshine:** Zuho?

 **Sunshine:** ZUHO IM SORRY

* * *

_**Weird Ass Men** _

**Leoyoon** : Taeyang u smooth mf teach me your ways

**Tallboi** : ??

**Leoyoon** : _< Image Attached>_

 **Leoyoon** _:_ Your fans are going crazy

 **Leoyoon** : Well _,_ Hwiyoung is probably going crazy too

**Tallboi** : OOOH YAS GO GET THAT D YOO TAEYANG 

**Sunshine** : What D

**Wondawon** : Dick

**Youngdad:** Srsly y'all?

* * *

_Juho_ | **@BaekZuho**

It's gym time!

_Kim Inseong_ | **@Foxyseong**  
 **@BaekZuho** You realize what time is it rn?

_Juho_ | **@BaekZuho**  
 **@Foxyseong** It's 11pm, didn't I give you a watch as your birthday present last year? 

_Wontae_ | **@yourboiwontae**  
 **@BaekZuho** Dude, aren't you supposed to be asleep?

_Juho_ | **@BaekZuho**  
 **@yourboiwontae** I'm supposed to be a lot of things but I live to disappoint

_Kim Inseong_ | **@Foxyseong**  
 **@BaekZuho** ....nvm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but I hate this chapter....


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxseong: Anyway Hwiyoung  
> Foxseong: I just realized that your username is....
> 
> Chapricorn: Weird
> 
> Foxseong: I was going to say " grammatically incorrect " but weird is acceptable

_Kim Seokwoo_ | **@Row_on**  
Words ending in "-ie" are so cute ugh. Like "cutie", "sweetie", " babie "

_Lee Sanghyuk_ | **@dawoooon**  
 **@Row_on** Die 

_Yoo Taeyang_ | **@yoursunshine**  
 **@Row_on** uglie

_Drunk Ass B_ | **@luorna**  
 **@dawoooon @yoursunshine** JDJDJDJD Y'ALL MEAN AF

* * *

_**Unnatural Family** _

**Chapricorn** : I have a list called " weird people around me ". Number one on that list: people who exercise for fun **@Rap_God**

**Rap_God** : Stop being so annoying, it’s lame

**Foxseong** : Good morning babies, I smell unnecessary fights, so tell me what the hell are you guys fighting about today

**Chapricorn** : Fun time at gym is bullshit

**Hwiprince** : **@foxseong** your son **@chapricorn** is being annoying as always

**Chapricorn** : I'm NOT annoying. I'm just questioning Zuho's life choice

**Hwiprince** : That's what annoying is

**Rap_God** : Since I'm already dead on the inside, so if I physically die, I’m haunting you first **@chapricorn**

**Hwiprince** : " if " 

**Rap_God** : maybe I'm immortal 

**Foxseong** : .....  
 **Foxseong** : Anyway Hwiyoung  
 **Foxseong** : I just realized that your username is....

**Chapricorn** : Weird

**Foxseong** : I was going to say " grammatically incorrect " but weird is acceptable

**Hwiprince** : It's not weird?

**Foxseong** : Like, why " Hwiprince " instead of " princehwi " 

**Hwiprince** : ....why not  
 **Hwiprince** : I like being different

**Chapricorn** : i LiKe bEiNg dIfFeReNt

* * *

_Youngkyun_ | **@fantasyprince**  
Pleasing everyone is hard and impossible, but pissing everyone off is easy and fun as hell  
\- Kang Chanhee

_Noah Lee_ | **@nlee**  
 **@fantastyprince** Imma use it for my school graduation speech

_Youngkyun_ | **@fantasyprince**  
 **@nlee** why...

_Kang Chanhee_ | **@manchild**  
 **@fantasyprince @nlee** because those words is very inspiring

* * *

**Sunshine** : Do you have plans on next friday?

**Hwiprince** : Other than sleeping all day, I have no plans

**Sunshine** : Do you... Maybe wanna hangout? 

**Hwiprince** : Sure, why not

**Sunshine** : Great! I can't wait ;)

* * *

_**Weird Ass Men** _

**Wondawon** : Party at my house next friday. Y'all hoes are invited

**Tallboi** : Sorry I have plans:/

**Sunshine** : I'm gonna hangout with Hwiyoung so no

**Leoyoon** : Sorry I can't

**Youngdad** : I want to but I can’t. I’ve got a lot of work to do

**Wondawon** : I give you guys money, food, hugs, and this is how y'all repay me? 

**Sunshine** : What money

**Tallboi** : What food

**Leoyoon** : What hugs

**Wondawon** : I’m disappointed @ y'all

**Leoyoon** : Stop being so dramatic geez

**Youngdad** : He's right. Find yourself a date, so you won't be lonely

**Wondawon** : You are single too bro

**Youngdad** : Yeah but this is about you stay focused

**Sunshine** : LMAO


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngkyun | @fantasyprince  
> It’s not a party  
> until I have anxiety 

_Youngkyun_ | **@fantasyprince**  
It’s not a party  
until I have anxiety 

_Harry sadly not a potter_ | **@yrrah**  
 **@fantasyprince** mood

_Kang Chanhee_ | **@manchild**  
 **@fantasyprince** Are u ok? And where tf are you, Zuho is looking for you

_Youngkyun_ | **@fantasyprince**  
 **@manchild** I'm OK, wilohaji ma dongjeonghaji ma~

_Kang Chanhee_ | **@manchild**  
 **@fantasyprince** #staniKon

* * *

**Sunshine** : Hwi where are you?

**Hwiprince** : I'm at Zuho's party

 **Hwiprince** : At his bathroom, hiding because there are too many people outside, to be more specific  
 **Hwiprince** : Zuho is my friend btw if you're wondering  
 **Hwiprince** : And yes he's Zuho the soundcloud rapper

**Sunshine** : I know him   
**Sunshine** : Want me to pick you up?

**Hwiprince** : You know him??

**Sunshine** : Yeah he's my childhood friend

**Hwiprince** : HE NEVER TOLD ME

 **Hwiprince** : YOU NEVER TOLD ME

**Sunshine** : We can talk about that later, ok  
 **Sunshine** : So, do you need me to pick you up? Because I'm pretty sure a big party is not your thing

**Hwiprince** : Yeah... it's too loud

 **Hwiprince** : But are you sure it's ok? I mean my house and Zuho's house is pretty far from yours

**Sunshine** : It's ok  
 **Sunshine** : I like spending time with you ;)

**Hwiprince** : Ugh shut up   
**Hwiprince** : You better hurry up I'm dying 

**Sunshine** : Omw princess~

**Hwiprince** : Be careful and drive safely!

* * *

**_Weird Ass Men_ **

**Leoyoon** : If I die, I want y'all to donate my entire body. Except my middle finger. Give it to **@tallboi**

**Wondawon** : lmao what happened

**Leoyoon** : ROWOON IS _SECRETLY_ DATING SOMEONE

**Youngdad** : WHAT

**Wondawon** : ROWOON WTF 

**Leoyoon** : EXPLAIN **@tallboi**

**Tallboi** : I'M SORRY  
 **Tallboi** : I'm not quite sure how it happened, but it did. So suddenly I got a boyfriend

**Wondawon** : LIKE HOW  
 **Wondawon** : YOU AINT THAT CUTE

**Tallboi** : Excuse me, I'm way cuter than you

**Youngdad** : I feel betrayed  
 **Youngdad** : So this is what it feels like when your child is lying to you

**Tallboi** : I'm not lying!!

**Leoyoon** : " i dOn't hAvE a gIrLfRiEnD or bOyFrIenD "

**Tallboi** : WELL YES I WAS SINGLE 3 WEEKS AGO  
 **Tallboi** : **@sunshine** HELP ME

* * *

_Kim Seokwoo_ | **@row_on**  
I love my friends <3  
 **@yoon_jae @dawoooon @yoursunshine @coolbean**

_Lee Sanghyuk_ | **@dawoooon**  
 **@row_on** do I know you?

_K.Jaeyoon_ | **@yoon_jae**  
 **@row_on** Who r u

_Kim Youngbin_ | **@coolbean**  
 **@row_on** I’m more disappointed in you than I am in myself

_Kim Seokwoo_ | **@row_on**  
 **@dawoooon @yoon_jae @coolbean** Y'ALL STOP BEING SO MEAN, I'M SORRY!!!!!!!

* * *

**Hwiprince** : Thanks for saving me from that hell

**Sunshine** : No problem Hwi   
**Sunshine** : Why are you even going to his party?

**Hwiprince** : Zuho is one of my closest friend so when he invited me, I can't say no

**Sunshine** : Oh Hwiyoung...  
 **Sunshine** : He will understand if you can't attend his party. You didn't have to force yourself if you're uncomfortable

**Hwiprince** : ...I know

**Sunshine** : Get some rest, ok?

**Hwiprince** : Ok  
 **Hwiprince** : Thank you once again Tae. I'm lucky to know you:)

**Sunshine** : <3

* * *

_Yoo Taeyang_ | **@yoursunshine**

_*Video: Hwiyoung is in Taeyang's car humming Phineas and Ferb's opening song*_

_Mary W_ | **@unholymary**  
 **@yoursunshine** Is that... Hwiyoung? And is he drunk? 

_SC_ | **@seanc**  
 **@unholymary @yoursunshine** Drunk or not, Phineas and Ferb's theme song is a fucking bop

_Youngkyun_ | **@fantasyprince**  
 **@yoursunshine** TAEYANG!!!!

_Yoo Taeyang_ | **@yoursunshine**  
 **@fantasyprince** Aren't you supposed to rest?

_Youngkyun_ | **@fantasyprince**  
 **@yoursunshine** HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO REST IF YOU ARE EXPOSING ME LIKE THIS

_Kim Seokwoo_ | **@row_on**  
 **@yoursunshine** WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN??? I NEED YOUR HELP, YOUR FRIENDS ARE ATTACKING ME

* * *

_**Weird Ass Men** _

**Sunshine** : Damn 345 notifications y'all amazing

 **Sunshine** : Hold up  
 **Sunshine** : ROWOON YOU'RE DATING????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update, I was busy last week :(


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwiprince: MY BEST FRIEND JUST TOLD ME THAT HE IS DATING SOMEONE
> 
> Sunshine: Oh really? What a coincidence. Yesterday, one of my best friend told me the same thing

_**Unnatural Family** _

**Chapricorn** : Bros

**Rap_God** : What trouble did you cause this time

**Chapricorn** : Why are you asking me this type of question, everytime I say something in this gc

**Hwiprince** : Did you just had a fight with someone? Because if you do, you have to explain it yourself to your mother DON'T ASK FOR MY FUCKING HELP

**Chapricorn** : GOD DAMMIT I AM NOT  
 **Chapricorn** : I JUST WANT TO TELL ALL OF YOU THAT I AM DATING SOMEONE

* * *

_Youngkyun_ | **@fantasyprince**  
IT'S BEEN 86 YEARS WHERE ARE YOU **@manchild**

_Kim Inseong_ | **@foxyseong**  
 **@fantasyprince** I just went offline for 30 minutes and one of my child is suddenly dating someone **@manchild**

_Juho_ | **@BaekZuho**  
 **@fantasyprince @foxyseong** " I'M DATING SOMEONE " AND HE'S GONE JUST LIKE THAT

I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION **@manchild**

* * *

**Hwiprince** : MY BEST FRIEND JUST TOLD ME THAT HE IS DATING SOMEONE

**Sunshine** : Oh really? What a coincidence. Yesterday, one of my best friend told me the same thing

**Hwiprince** : Huh, that's weird

**Sunshine** : What is your best friend's name?

**Hwiprince** : Kang Chanhee / Chani. Why?

* * *

**Sunshine** : Dude

**Tallboi** : Jaeyoon how many times do I have to tell you, we are NOT getting another furby for my mom's birthday. That thing is fucking evil, just look at their creepy eyes. You gave her a furby every damn year and now she has 5 fucking furbies thanks to you  
 **Tallboi** : Please give her something less demonic this year

**Sunshine** : what the fuck

**Tallboi** : Oh it's you, sorry I thought you were Jaeyoon

**Sunshine** : I'm just gonna quickly delete that weird text  
 **Sunshine** : Anyway  
 **Sunshine** : Uh your boyfriend

**Tallboi** : ?

**Sunshine** : Who is he?

**Tallboi** : A human?

**Sunshine** : Of course he is you dumb fool  
Sunshine: I mean his name

**Tallboi** : Well, Dawon's ex boyfriend is a vampire  
 **Tallboi** : His name is Chani, Kang Chanhee

**Sunshine** : His ex is a self PROCLAIMED vampire  
 **Sunshine** : " lOoK aT mY hYdRo flAsK! CaN yOu gUesS wHaT's InSiDe? "  
 **Sunshine** : " yOu'rE rIgHt! It'S bLoOd! I'm A vAmPiRe "  
 **Sunshine** : IT'S FUCKING WINE NOT BLOOD

**Tallboi** : Well yeah at least he's kinda hot

**Sunshine** : He's like a cheap version of Edward Cullen wdym

**Tallboi** : Lmao he is

* * *

**Sunshine** : Hwi, your friend, Chani  
 **Sunshine** : He's dating my friend

* * *

_ **Unnatural Family** _

**Chapricorn** : I just left my phone for 1 hour and voila 635 notifications from y'all 

**Hwiprince** : Chani my best friend  
 **Hwiprince** : My bro  
 **Hwiprince** : Do you have something else to tell me? Other than, you're dating someone?

**Foxseong** : There are more?

**Chapricorn** : Huh???

**Hwiprince** : Idk maybe you're hiding the fact that your boyfriend is Taeyang's best friend? 

**Chapricorn** : What  
 **Chapricorn** : U mean Rowoon, my boyfriend is Taeyang's bff?

**Foxseong** : YOU ARE DATING WHO

**Rap_God** : ROWOON? KIM SEOKWOO?

* * *

**Hwiprince** : YOUR FRIEND IS ROWOON?  
 **Hwiprince** : ROOKIE ACTOR ROWOON??????

**Sunshine** : Yes? 

**Hwiprince** : OH MY GOD CHANI YOU LUCKY BASTARD

**Sunshine** : Wait lucky?


End file.
